


Break Up, Break Down

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus leaves Sans to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and his psyche.<br/>"Breakups are the hardest when it's your sibling." -evilbeetle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up, Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> Brought about by [this](http://evilbeetle.tumblr.com/post/145259757506/breakups-are-the-hardest-when-its-your-sibling) and its [follow-up.](http://evilbeetle.tumblr.com/post/147046059186/so-happy-it-hurts-follow-up-to-this)

            “ _I don’t want to do this anymore._ ”

            That was one hell of a way to start a conversation. Amongst all the other words - some probably should be more hurtful, some reassuring, some apologetic and comforting - that first sentence will echo in his mind forever.

            The day the one person he had ever felt connected to, the one person he was sure he would spend the rest of his life with, the one person who ever showed any interest in him, the one creature in the entire world he even considered building a life and family with, admitted that he just didn’t anymore.

            His partner didn’t love him.

            His lover didn’t love him.

            His brother no longer loved him.

            _He just didn’t want to do this anymore._

            How was one supposed to respond to that? How does one reply to being told that their partner just didn’t “want to do this anymore” when it referenced their whole relationship?

            Unless you were going to make things worse, you nodded, you said you understood, you gave them one last smile, and you let them walk away.

            Because, seriously, _what the fuck were you supposed to do?_

            Once they walked away, all that was left was you, which was reduced to little more than the shards of your heart scattered to the cosmos, your body feeling nothing more than a hollow, empty shell, and a mind filled with questions you were never going to get answers to.

            Of course, you could always ask, but would the answers actually make any particular difference? Of course not. It wouldn’t change the fact that your partner no longer felt for you the way they once did.

            So you sweep the shards under the rug, you do what you can to quiet your mind, and as empty as you feel inside, you force your body that now weighs a million pounds through the muddled cloud your world has become.

            What are you supposed to do? You quietly move yourself away, leaving the living space you and your partner shared, and it’s never questioned. Your work is just a way to waste time. The few friends you confide to offer little comfort. Your faith in being able to start over, the thought of ever trusting someone so deeply like that is so foreign now that you’re convinced it’s impossible, because you know it is.

            Because how long are you supposed to hold on to a belief and have it proven wrong before you must conclude that it isn’t true?

            What do you do from here?

            You continue the best you can. You continue going to work to not worry your former partner, you keep a smile plastered on your face for the sake of those around you, and you resign yourself to regretting ever letting yourself feel so much, love so much, care so much, dream so much, because you certainly didn’t before, and you wait.

            You simply wait.

            Because one day, he will find someone else.

            Because one day, you will no longer be necessary.

            Because one day, that loving focus he had on you will be focused on someone else and they will take care of him.

            He will be taken care of and you can fade away.

            “Well, I can at least be thankful that my dust will match the snow.”


End file.
